The objective of this grant is to facilitate the continued involvement of the University of Minnesota pediatric oncology group in the multi-institutional cooperative therapeutic and non-therapeutic studies conducted by the Childrens Cancer Study Group. These studies are conducted using the "team approach" which involves individuals from a wide range of disciplines. Specific areas of investigation include: design of new therapeutic approaches, assessment of the usefulness of bone marrow transplantation of resistant leukemias, testing of new agents, the treatment and biology of neuroblastoma, drug pharmacology, and the occurrence of iatrogenic effects of treatment in long term survivors. It is anticipated that the pediatric oncology group at the University of Minnesota will continue to provide significant input into the direction, planning, development and conduct of the clinical investigations and ancillary studies conducted by Childrens Cancer Study Group.